


The Upside of Near Death Experiences

by respoftw



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Kissing, M/M, kiss meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A "you nearly died" kiss, McShep style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Upside of Near Death Experiences

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a kiss meme floating around tumblr.

It’s typical of John, really. Give him the chance to play the martyr and he’ll ride that chance into an exploding sun - literally. Never mind that each and every time he tries to throw his life away a little part of Rodney dies inside.

He’d been so sure that John’s luck had run out this time, so sure that the Universe had finally gotten tired of everything turning up Sheppard, that he really can’t be blamed for his momentary lapse in judgement.

One moment the jumper is disintegrating into nothing, the next John is standing in the middle of Elizabeth’s office with his eyes screwed shut against the burning brightness of inevitable death, and the next Rodney is kissing him. Inexplicably, unbelievably, passionately, lovingly kissing him.

It wasn’t a conscious decision, not that Rodney would ever actually decide to kiss John - well not beyond imagining it anyway. He certainly wouldn’t act on it. Hell, Rodney has a list of ex-lovers that could wax lyrical about Rodney’s reluctance to make the first move. Although they’d also have a thing or two to say about his lack of spontaneity too.

He’s almost tempted to call for Carson and demand that he be scanned for some alien parasite that is making him act on his innermost desires - he’s read SG-1s report, that could happen - but seeing as that would involve moving his mouth away from Sheppard’s, it’s really not much of a priority right now.

John’s lips are surprisingly soft against his and if Rodney were capable of higher thought right now he’d be planning to weasel the details of the hidden supply of chapstick John must have access to but - for once - Rodney’s mind is lax, too focused on the pleasing warmth of John’s breath mingling with his, John’s tongue pressing against his and - -

“Oh my God, you’re kissing me back! You’re kissing me back? What the - did you die? Did I die? Why are you - ?”

John shuts him up with another kiss and - oh, that’s nice and - -

“No! You don’t get to shut me up with kisses. That isn’t a thing we do. That isn’t a thing anyone does with me, what the hell is going on?”

John sighs, arms crossing in front of his chest as he leans against Elizabeth’s desk. "Well, Rodney, you kissed me. Forgive me for thinking that this mean that I could return the favour,“ he drawled, looking far too put together for Rodney’s liking.

Rodney throws his hands up in despair. "I know I kissed you. But I only did it because you nearly died. Again.”

John smirks. "So, you’re saying that I need to nearly get killed before I can kiss you again?“ He pushes off the desk and makes more the door, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. "Well, I’m sure Zelenka has some untested Atlantean gizmo for me to play with that could - -”

“No,” Rodney blocks his way, pushing John back towards Elizabeth’s desk. "Absolutely not! There will be no more nearly dying.“

“Only if you make it worth my while,” John teases, letting himself be pushed down to sit on the edge of the desk, letting his legs fall open just wide enough for Rodney to fit between them.

“Well, maybe I could, I mean we could, I mean, where did Elizabeth and Teyla go?”

John laughs. "They took off right around the time you stuck your tongue down my throat.“

Rodney blushes. "Ah, right. I, uh…”

“I think it was fairly traumatising for them,” John nods mock seriously. "They might not be back for hours so….“ John’s legs part further and Rodney finds himself inexplicably, unbelievably, passionately, lovingly kissing him again.

Rodney is willing to admit, on closer inspection of the evidence, that near death experiences might have their upsides.


End file.
